Solid type brake discs in the related art have a hat part and a friction part that are integrated, and are used for rear wheels where load attributable to heat and torque is smaller than at front wheels. However, the brake discs have spatial limitations due to the integrated configuration.
Accordingly, the present invention introduces a solid type brake disc that can overcome the spatial limitations by reducing the thickness and weight, as compared with the related art, through a firm coupling structure of a hat part and a friction part.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is just for helping understanding the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.